Different
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: Kori and Richard broke up after Richard cheated on Kori.2 years later both of them are single and will one field trip bring them back together?RATED T FOR LANGUAGE. RobStar, and maybe some BBRae. RR please!
1. Different

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this story and the other stories I write. I don't own Teen Titans sadly.

CHARACTERS:

Kori Anders…16

Rachel Roth…16

Karen Beecher…16

Terra Slade…16

Kate Moth…16

Carmen Anders…16

Barbra Gordon…16

Richard Grayson…16

Garfield Logan…16

Victor Stone…16

Xavier Red…16

Roy Harper…16

Allen Aqua…16

And I don't think you really care about the teachers. It's not like they're really in this story.

DIFFERENT

By: I Laugh at ur Pain

This story is about teenagers in school. With the drama, romance, humor, and many other things. Though this time no murder, I think. At this school there are 5 different groups. The sexy girls, Kori, Rachel, Karen, the "cool" girls, Kate, Terra, Carmen, and Barbra. The sexy guys, Richard, Garfield, Victor, the perverts, Xavier, Roy, Allen. (I know Aqualad isn't a pervert but I didn't have a group to put him in) Then the last group with is the other and weird.

Most of the people at this school are rich, for instance: Richard Grayson, Kori Anders, Carmen Anders, Victor Stone, Kate Moth, Terra Slade, Karen Beecher, Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, Xavier Red, Roy Harper, Barbra Gordon, and Allen Aqua.

They are rich for different reasons, like Kori, Rachel, and Karen are models. Victor's dad is a famous football player. Kate's dad is a scientist, Terra's dad is the mayor of Jump City and Carmen's rich because she lives with Kori. Richard is Bruce Wayne's only son, Barbra's dad is the chief of police, Allen's dad works with Kate's dad a scientist, and Gar's dad is a famous comedian. Also Karen's mom is a fashion designer and Rachel's mom is a famous author. So when I said most of the people were rich I meant everybody that wasn't in the other and weird group.

This is Jump City High and these are the people going there. This is their life and you are about to read what happens in their life. Please enjoy and review.

DIFFERENT DIFFERENT DIFFERENT DIFFERENT DIFFERENT

Chapter 1 is done! Please review! And that was sort of the summary, next chapter the story begins. I know it was short, but I'm hoping to make the chapters longer.

The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


	2. No Way

It was a Monday morning and it was raining, a great day to start school. Kori woke up to her alarm a 5:45 in the morning, it was the first day back at school after Christmas. (By the way that's what time I wake up in to get ready for school)

Kori got up to take a shower and fifteen minutes later she went downstairs to get food. Kori was wearing a pair of blue designer jeans the hugged her body like a second lair of skin. On her feet she had a pair of mug boots to stay warm, and she was wearing a red long sleeve shirt. Her hair was down and she had in a pair of ruby earrings on. She was wearing red lipstick that screamed kiss me, black eyeliner, mascara, and a light shade of almost skin color eye shadow.

After another half an hour of doing nothing she grabbed her black jacket and backpack then out the door she went into the rain. Kori got into her black BMW and started driving to Rachel's house, today was her day to pickup.

After about 5 minutes Kori pulled up to Rachel's house and honked the horn. Rachel came out and got into the passengers seat. She was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, black pants, and all black high top air walks. Her shoulder length hair was down and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Beautiful weather," Rachel said, putting on her seat belt.

"Ya I know, I just love the rain. Now lets got get Karen," Kori said and then drove off to get Karen. 10 minutes later the girls pulled up to Jump City High and walked in through the front door. If anybody was in the hall they moved out of the way once they saw Kori, Rachel, and Karen walk in the door.

Everybody but three pervert boys, who stayed in the hall and watched as they came closer.

"Hey sexy," Xavier said to Kori as she got close and then kissed her. Xavier and Kori had been going out for 2 years.

"Hey baby," Kori said and then kept walking with Rachel, Karen, and the boys. They were walking in the halls and saw their favorite group of people. Richard, Garfield, and Victor.

"You're in our part of the school," Richard said as they got closer.

"Like we care," Rachel said. Once Gar heard her he looked over to her with big eyes. Gar had a crush on Rachel once he met her, but he had an even bigger crush on her when she started hanging out with Kori and when she became a bikini model. Gar loved her, but couldn't tell her because Richard and Kori hated eachother and he was best friends with Richard. He couldn't betray him like that, so he kept his mouth shut about her.

"You should care, Victor get them out of here," Richard said and then a tall, buff, and hot African American came out from behind them. He was like their bodyguard.

"Boys take care of him," Xavier said and then Roy and Allen came out from behind them. They were about to start fighting until the bell rang and students and teachers came out for their classrooms.

"Come on Kor lets go make out," Xavier said and then started walking away with Kori by his side.

"Ladies lets go, we don't hang out with freaks," Kori said over her shoulder and the girls followed them.

"Boys what she said," Xavier said and then the boys followed them.

"Richie-poo!" Barbra said from behind Richard. (I know Kitten says that, but now Babs does too)

"Hey beautiful," Richard said and then kissed Barbra. Barbra and Richard have been going out 1 year. The fist year of high school Richard was going out with Kori until Kori found him cheating on her with Barbra. Then Kori went to Xavier hoping to fill the empty space in her heart and he did. (by the way they are in their third year of high school)

It was 2nd period and Xavier and Kori were already making out in the back of the classroom. Richard was in that class so he had to hear them making out and somewhere in his heart he wanted to beat the crap out or Xavier for even touching what was his.

When 2nd period was finally over Richard walked out of the room about to throw up because he had to hear them kissing. He was going to find a way to get her back, he just didn't know how. Kori hated him, why would she ever want him back? But Richard couldn't give up. He had made the biggest mistake of his life by cheating on Kori with Babs, but what was done was done and there was no way of changing it.

NOWAY NOWAY NOWAY NOWAY NOWAY NOWAY

Chapter 2 is done and it was longer then chapter 1! Please review!

The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


	3. I Don't Love You

The next day it was Rachel's turn to drive so Kori got to sleep in… for about five minutes. The alarm went off and Kori got ready then at about 6:30 Rachel was there to pick her up. She was in her silver BMW. (they picked out cars together)

"Hurry up Kori! We have to go get Karen!" Rachel screamed from the car and then Kori ran out and into the car. (Today it wasn't raining)

"Did you hear about Barbra and Richard?" Karen asked once they picked her up.

"No what happened?" Kori asked because Rachel was paying attention to the road. (now that is a good driver, don't have much of them these days)

"They broke up. Richard dumped her yesterday," Karen told them.

"Finally, it's about time he broke up with her," Rachel said without taking her eyes off the road.

"What do you mean finally?" Kori asked, looking at Richard.

"He never liked Babs. He was just trying to make you jealous after you broke up with him," Rachel said as she pulled up into the parking lot.

"Well even if he did still like me he's too late. I don't love him, I love Xavier. Richard missed out of the girl of his dreams and dreams don't last forever. They come and go just like my love for him," Kori said and then looked out the window to see Richard sitting on a bench.

"Ok Kori that's deep, even for me," Rachel said as she turned off the car.

"Well that's how I feel for him, and that's how I will always feel for him because of what he did," Kori said and then got out of the car. Richard saw her get out of the car and quickly got off of the bench and ran up to her.

"Kori wait! I need to talk to you!" Richard yelled, chasing after her. Kori started running because she didn't want to talk to him. She never wanted to talk to her unless she had somebody else with her. Kori kept running and then she saw her safe zone, the girl's bathroom. Kori ran into the girls bathroom and then into a stall. She was shocked when she heard Richard's voice in the bathroom.

"Kori I just want to talk," Richard said and Kori could hear his foot steps getting closer. Then Richard opened the stall door Kori was in and saw her standing there. Kori pushed him and Richard almost went flying into the sinks.

"What the hell do you?" Kori yelled at Richard.

"I just want to talk! Is that so bad?" Richard yelled back at her.

"Yes! Rachel told me about you and Babs! I don't give a damn if you broke up with her to get me back! You cheated on me and I can't forgive you! I loved you and you threw my love out the window for that slut! I hate you Richard! You had your chance and you blew it! I'm gone! Don't try and come after me, I don't love you," Kori said and then left.

Richard just stood there, he didn't know what to do… or say. What Kori just said kept on replaying in his head.

"_Yes! Rachel told me about you and Babs! I don't give a damn if you broke up with her to get me back! You cheated on me and I can't forgive you! I loved you and you threw my love out the window for that slut! I hate you Richard! You had your chance and you blew it! I'm gone! Don't try and come after me, I don't love you."_

"_How could I do this to her? She loved me and I cheated on her with some slut. Kori can't be gone. I love her, I need her. The only reason I ever made it through the day was by seeing her beautiful smiling face, but that was then. Now whenever she sees me she looks away. What have I done?"_ Richard thought to himself and then left the bathroom.

IDON'TLOVEYOUIDON'TLOVEYOU IDON'TLOVEYOU

Chapter 3 is done! Please review! And I know it's short, but it's good.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


	4. Crying Her Heart Out

**5****th**** period:**

Richard was walked down the halls, he was supposed to be in class but he didn't care. All he could think about was what Kori said to him and he was very sad. Now he didn't have Kori or Barbra, his life was empty. The bell rang and teenagers came out of the door heading to their next class. Victor and Garfield came up from behind Richard.

"Hey dude you missed 5th period. What up with that?" Garfield asked.

"I didn't want to go to class," Richard said and kept walking, but stopped when he saw Kori and Xavier kissing in the hall. Richard was so mad,

"_How dare he touch something that's mine!"_ Richard yelled in his head.

"Um Richard you ok, you look really mad?" Victor asked.

"Ya just fine. I have no girlfriend and I have to watch them kissing. Other then that I'm just peachy," Richard said to them with a tone that sounded like he was trying not to yell.

"Um ok we have to get to class," Gar said and then he and Victor left talking. Richard just stayed there watching them kiss, it was making him sick. So he decided to do something about it… that was until Barbra came up to him with the "pink" crew.

"Richard how dare you dump me! I don't get dumped I dump you! We are through!" Barbra yelled so everybody in the hall stared at them even Kori and Xavier.

"Finally, I don't think I could have lasted another day being with you," Richard said before he kept walking. He heard Barbra start yelling and screaming because of what he said. Richard just smiled and kept walking, but stopped smiling when he saw Kori look at him. She looked at him with a look that said,

"_It's about time you did that, but I'm still not taking you back"_ So Richard kept walking and was now very, very sad. He kept walking down the halls still not carrying that people were looking at him funny, still not caring that class had started and that he was still just walking about the school halls, still not caring about anything except that Kori didn't love him.

It was getting close for school to end so Richard went to his locker. He walked slowly down the halls and soon heard crying. He kept looked for the source of the crying, but didn't find anybody. So he kept looking and looking and looking until he came to the girls' bathroom.

Richard walked in because nobody was around and looked around the bathroom. All of the stall doors were closed except for one at the end of the bathroom. Richard opened the door and found Kori crying her heart out.

CRYINGCRYINGHERHEARTOUTCRYINGHERHEARTOUTCRYING

Chapter 4 is over and five on the way. Ok I know this is a short chapter so I'm gonna make it longer! These are the reviews I've gotten from the first three chapters:

Chapter 1: T.T.rox

Hm... this seems interesting... but where is the summary? Like, what is it about?

Chapter 1: dolphinluver21

pretty interesting story. very different too. i give it to be the first reviewer? i think... well best wishes and can't wait to read more! –sam

Chapter 2: one of the riddle's

sweet i like it everything is already starting to just come suddenly i love that (cries)i have 2 days till school starts and im up at 5 in the morning (cries harder) WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

Chapter 2: longhairedhorse

whoo, the drama is already here..faints lol Great job! with an awesome beginning like this I can't wait for the next chapter! Update soon!

Chapter 2: 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'

wow girl i hope kori gets back with dick hope hope

Chapter 2: dolphinluver21

soo cool! hehe... i have stolen the computer from sam. this is her friend... uuh... you can call me ember! cause it's a cool name. anyways, yes, we read stories together. and i LOVE THIS ONE! sam's not to into the whole "groups" type of high school story. but i think this one rocks. sam does too... dep inside... but she'll always review. crap, here she comes! bye! Ember

Chapter 3: dolphinluver21

geeze Kori! harsh?! LOL! cool chapter! i loved it and i also love how you update so fast! keep it coming, best wishes –sam

Chapter 3: longhairedhorse

A+ work girl! that was amazing! update soon!

Chapter 3: one of the riddle's

yup he has just blew it just like any other person woulde (this is the reason i dont go out with anyone) well i like it

Chapter 3: 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'

wow that was good awesome and just plain wow

Chapter 3: RobinxStarfireLuvr

AHH! He's in the gurl's bathroom! GROSS!! LOL! WEll, update soon! Keep it up!

Thank you to everybody that sent in their reviews! If you want me to post your review on chapter five I will, BUT YOU HAVE TO SEND IN A REVIEW!

The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


	5. First You Now Him

"Kori what's wrong?" Richard asked. He pulled her out of the stall and sat her on a chair in the corner. Kori kept crying, but soon stopped when Richard hugged her. She stopped crying and hugged him back.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Kori asked.

"Why does what keep happening to you?" Richard asked and pulled away so he could see her face.

"First you and now Xavier," Kori said.

"I still don't understand," Richard said, trying his best to figure out what she was trying to tell him.

"He cheated on me!" Kori yelled and then started crying again.

"Oh…. Kori I'm so sorry that that happened to you again. I'm sorry it ever did happen the first time," Richard said and then hugged her again.

"Richard why did you cheat on me?" Kori asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Well…."

**Flashback:**

_The music was load, the lights were bright, and almost everybody there was drunk, except for a red headed girl named Kori Anders. It was the party for the end of school and the beginning of summer. Kori was invited with Richard and she couldn't find him. She was looking around the house for Richard and decided to look upstairs._

_Kori was looking down the halls and in ever open door. But stopped at the last door that was closed, and from the inside she could hear,_

"_Oh Richard"' Kori knew that voice anywhere; it was the voice of Barbra Gordon. And then Kori replayed what she had said and relished that Barbra had said Richard's name! Kori slammed open the door and found Richard and Barbra making out. Richard had no shirt on and was pushing Barbra up against the wall kissing her._

_Kori screamed at what she saw and then Richard turned to look at her. Everybody in that house heard her scream even though the volume was up all the way. People in other rooms came to see what happened and then they saw what was going on they all started talking to their friends about it. _

_Everybody at school knew that Kori and Richard were a couple because they wouldn't stop making out in the back of the class. So now everybody knew Richard cheated on Kori. Richard looked around and saw that he was holding Barbra against the wall. Richard got away from her so fast you would think she was on fire._

"_Kori? Is that you?" Richard asked, he was really drunk and everybody could tell._

"_Yes it is me you bastard!" Kori yelled at him. Richard tried to get to her but everybody got in the way, so Richard started punching them trying to get to Kori who was crying her heart out and running away from him. Richard finally found her out side crying with Rachel and Karen next to her. _

"_Kori I'm so sorry, I was drunk and Barbra had red hair," Richard said walking up her. Kori looked at him and then slapped him so hard he fell into the pool. (There is now I pool)_

"_I HATE YOU RICHARD! I LOVED YOU AND YOU CHEATED ON ME! WE ARE THROUGH AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR LYING FACE AGAIN!" Kori yelled at him and then left with Karen and Rachel following._

**End Flashback:**

"So I was drunk, it was dark, and Barbra had red hair. Dose that answer your question?" Richard asked. It had been about five minutes and the bell was going to ring any minute.

"That's a horrible excuse! Do you seriously think that slut looks like me?! And yes is does and I still hate you for it. I'm not taking you back, you hurt me and I can't forgive you," Kori said and then stood up and left as the bell rang.

STILLHATEYOUSTILLHATEYOUSTILLHATEYOU

Thank you to everybody that sent in their reviews and if you do send in your review and I've already posted this chapter then I will put your review in the next chapter.

The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


	6. Make Him Work For It

It was Friday and everybody was happy except for Richard and Kori. Today was Rachel's day to pick up and when Kori got into the car she started asking questions. (I know very unlike Rachel)

"So I heard you split up with Xavier. Do you mind me asking why?" Rachel asked and then looked at Kori, her eyes were starting to tear up.

"Kori I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Rachel said trying to comfort her.

"No it's ok. He cheated on me, with Carmen. I found then making out in the bathroom during 5th period," Kori said, starting to cry.

"Kori I'm so sorry that happened to you again," Rachel said still driving to Karen's house. When Karen got into the car she was about to ask a question, but Rachel stopped her.

"He cheated on her with Carmen," Rachel said.

"That's horrible, Kor I'm so sorry," Karen said, putting her hand on Kori's shoulder.

"It ok, I think it was time for me and him to breakup anyway,' Kori said and then got out of the car. She was walking down the halls and soon heard Xavier running after her, she stopped and turned around so she could face him.

"Kori I'm so sorry," Xavier said.

"I don't care. No matter how much you say you love me you never really meant it did you? I learned that the hard way with Richard and wouldn't you think that after the first time around I would know these things? But I didn't because I was so caught up with the feeling of being loved and having a shoulder to cry on when something bad happened that I was blinded from the truth. And that is that you were a lying son of a bitch from the beginning and that was a fool to even think you loved me. You don't care about me, all you care about is having sex with my sister, and I can't take it anymore. We're done and don't come crawling back to me like Richard. If I didn't take back Richard what makes you think I'll take back you?!" Kori yelled at Xavier.

"Because I'm the only thing you got and you can't live with me. You wouldn't even think about touching another guy," Xavier said with a smile.

"How much you wanna bet?" Kori asked with a smirk knowing she would win this bet.

"$500 hundred. I'm waiting to be shocked," Xavier said and then held out the money.

"Oh you will be shocked," Kori said before she grabbed Richard out of the crowd so everybody could see him and her. Then she ran her hand up and down Richard's arm making shivers run up and down Richard's spin. When she just touched him it was hard for him to stand.

"That doesn't count, I mean "touch" him," Xavier said, smirking.

"Fine," Kori said before she pulled Richard into a passionate kiss. Richard wasn't even shocked he just started kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around Kori's waist and pulled her closer to him and Kori had her arms around him neck. Kori pulled away from Richard and grabbed the $500 from Xavier's hand.

"I can live without you just fine," Kori said coldy and then walked away with Rachel and Karen smiling. Kori forgot what it was like to kiss Richard and now that she remembered it was like a drug. She wanted him so bad, but she couldn't give up that easily. Kori was gonna make Richard work for her now single self and she was gonna have fun doing it.

MAKEUWORKMAKEUWORKMAKEUWORKMAKEUWORK

Yes! Chapter 6 is done and I'm gonna get started on chapter 7! Thank you to Saveeta for reviewing! You are my best friend! And the fun is just getting started. Kori's gonna start getting sexy…er. Please review!

The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


	7. Two Can Play At That Game

The next day was a very good day for Kori, because today she was going to wear the clothes her mom got her from Spain and Italy. Today she was going to strut her stuff and make Richard drool for her. She was going to make him want her and she couldn't wait.

Kori got dressed and quickly went outside right as Karen pulled up.

"Dame girl! You lookin' fine," Karen said as Kori got in.

"Thanks, I want to see what a certain somebody thinks of me so can we go a little bit faster?" Kori asked, sitting down and putting on her seat belt.

"Alright I'll hurry, but you are still one sexy mama," Karen said and then took off down the road to Rachel's house.

**At School:**

Three girls walked into the school and right away everybody stared at the certain red head behind Rachel and Karen. Today Richard was happy again because Kori broke up with Xavier and because Kori kissed him, so he was back to him old self. He saw Rachel and Karen walking up to him and then saw the top of Kori's head.

"Hey ladies," Garfield said, Rachel just looked at him and gave him a weak smile. Gar's eyes lit up, she actually smiled at him. Garfield smiled back and then Rachel regretted ever smiling at him.

"So why is Kori hiding behind you? She afraid to show her face after she kissed Richard?" Roy asked. (He joined them after he left Xavier. The only reason he was with Xavier was because he was on Kori's good side, and because he got to look at her all day. Now he's in Richard's group because he has no reason to stay with Xavier and Kori wouldn't let him be in her group)

"No I'm not afraid to show my face. I'm happy with what I did and I'd do it again any day," Kori said from behind Rachel and Karen. Richard looked up right away trying to see her face. He really wanted to kiss her; he missed the feeling of her soft lips against his.

"So why aren't you showing your face?" Roy asked and then Kori came out from behind Rachel and Karen. Richard's moth dropped to the floor, now Richard really wanted her…bad.

Kori was wearing a white tang top that said "Sexy and you know it" To match, she wore red short-shorts that had a white heart on them. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she had red playboy bunny earrings, and she was wearing red high heals with a diamond and ruby necklace.

"See I told you I wasn't afraid to show my face, and I feel better then ever. I could never wear these clothes because Xavier might knock me to the ground trying to get under my shirt, but now that I'm single I don't need to worry about him," Kori said with a smile.

"No you don't need to worry about me, because I have a new girlfriend," somebody said from behind Kori. Kori turned around and saw Xavier with his arm around something. Kori followed his arm and it was around some girls waste. Kori looked up and saw none other then Barbra Gordon.

"Well what a surprise. My ex, ex boyfriend's ex girlfriend in going out with my cheating ex boyfriend. What a surprise indeed," Kori said with a smile.

"Well if you wanted to know I'm much happier with her then I ever was with you," Xavier said with a smirk, Barbra smiled also.

"Good for you Xavier. I'm happy you found some whore to fill the empty space in your heart because I never will be in your bed or with you ever again," Kori said and then walked away with Rachel, Karen, and the boys following her.

"Kori you look… hot," Richard said and he came up from behind her.

"Thanks Richard," Kori told him.

"How come you never wore those clothes when you were going out with me? I wouldn't have jumped on you, I would have asked first. Then gone for the kill," Richard said with a smirk and then Kori stopped.

"So sweet Richard, but I got to go to class. I'll be thinking about you," Kori said and then walked into the one class she didn't have with Richard.

"What did she mean by she'd be thinking about me?" Richard asked once they started walking to their class down the hall.

"Dude I think she likes you again. I mean she could have chosen any boy to kiss and she chose you," Garfield said.

"You know what? That might just make since, Garfield you're not as stupid as I thought," richard said and then walked in the door.

"Than-… hey!" Garfield said and then took his seat.

Richard couldn't help but think about Kori, her smile, her hair, and her breasts. Then it hit him like a bug on a windshield, Kori's trying to make him like her! She was gonna get him to like her and then break his heart! Well two can play at that game Kori; two can play at that game.

TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME…………….

TO BE CONTINUED

Uh! Two can play at that game, can't wait. Well I will be updating as soon as possible.

Thanks for the reviews! The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


	8. Field Trip

The next day Richard woke up and then got dressed, but today he was going to be special. He spiked his hair up, (more they usually) put on a red button up t-shirt and blue jeans. The first two buttons were undone. Sure he sounded like he just got dressed, but he looked drop dead sexy.

He ran down stairs and got onto his motorcycle. It had been 2 years since he had driven his motorcycle. Barbra hated his motorcycle, but Kori loved it. She always would drive to school with him and home and everywhere with him because she loved to ride on his motorcycle. And Richard liked the feeling of her body pressed up against his, but what guy doesn't like that?

When he got to school everybody stared at him because he hadn't driven it in so long. Richard got off his motorcycle after parking it and walked up the stairs and into the hall. He flashed his million dollar smile and some the girls fainted because it was the old Richard. The Richard that every girl wanted and every girl fought for. Sure they already wanted him, but now that he was single the girls could flirt whit him without getting smacked by Barbra.

"Hey guys," Richard said as he walked up to part of his group, the girls weren't there yet.

"They haven't gotten here yet," Victor said and then the doors opened. In came Kori, Rachel, and Karen. Kori in the front, Rachel to the right, and Karen to the left. Today they all dressed up, which means they were wearing very reviling clothes.

Karen was wearing a black mini skirt that was very short and a yellow tube top on Her hair was up in two buns (mini afros) and she was wearing black high heals.

Rachel put up a good fight about wearing a skirt and in the end she won. Rachel was wearing a pair of black jeans that stuck to her so you could see every movement her butt made as she walked. She was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with a really low v neck. She was wearing black kitten heals and her nails were painted black with a purple raven on her thumb and big toe. Her hair was down as always.

Now for Kori. She was wearing a red dress, but it was super short and stuck to her skin like another lair of skin. She had her hair down and slightly curled with red lip stick, and red eye shadow. If you looked at her face the thing that stood out the most was her beautiful emerald eyes. She was wearing green kitten heals and she painted roses on her thumbs and big toes. She looked stunning to simple it for you people out there.

"You like?" Kori asked, doing a little spin.

"Just something I found in my closet," Kori said with a smile and then she looked at Richard. He looked so sexy and could tell she was looking at him so he decided to stop her from drooling,

"You look nice Kor," Richard said with a smile.

"Not bad yourself," Kori said and then started walking to her next class. When she walked in the teacher looked like he was going on a hike.

"Class today we are having a field trip, into the woods. Stay close and you won't get hurt," the teacher said and then walked out the door.

'I'm not going,' Kori said, standing there. Then Mr. Slade stopped.

"If you don't come you have to redo this grade," Mr. Slade said and then kept walking.

"I guess we're going then," Karen said and then started walking out the door and Kori followed. They were walking down the road and it was starting to get dark, it was going to rain soon.

"Great now it's going to rain," Kori said and then it started to pour. Kori screamed because she was so mad, but nobody was around except Richard.

"Can you not scream I'm trying to hear what he's saying," Richard said and then kept walking.

"Well I'm sorry. But I'm wet, tired, and cold!" Kori yelled and now they stopped walking. Richard could tell she was cold by looking at her breasts, from the looks of it she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Here take this," Richard said as he started to take off his shirt to give to her.

"Thanks Richard," Kori said and then blushed because Richard had no shirt on. Just then lightning struck somewhere close to them and Kori jumped. When she came back down to the ground she slipped in the mud and started to fall down the hill.

FALLING DOWN THE HILLFALLING DOWN THE HILLFALLING

Thank you for the reviews! And please read my new story Happiest Day!

The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


	9. Promise

Before Kori completely started to fall down she grabbed Richard's arm and he came down too. They were sliding through what looked like a mud slide. There was mud everywhere and they were picking up speed. Soon the mud slide stopped and started to become water and not that much mud. Then Kori saw an end of the water slide, but it was going off the cliff!

Kori screamed and tried to stop herself but only made Richard bump into her. She grabbed Richard and pointed to the edge getting closer and closer. Richard pulled him close to her and then they went off the edge.

It was like a falling off a 100 foot water fall, because that was what it was. It was a water fall and at the bottom of the water fall there was small lagoon cave thing. Kori and Richard went crashing into the water making a huge splash because they were going to fast.

Richard started to swim to the surface and then saw Kori sinking to the bottom. Richard swam to the top and got some air and then quickly went back down for Kori. She was at the bottom the lagoon and it was very deep. Richard was gasping for breath when he made it to the surface and then started swimming to the shore.

Once he could stand he picked Kori up bridle style and put her on a really big rock that was like a bed. Richard checked Kori's pulse and she wasn't breathing! He started to C.P.R and then she coughed up water.

"Richard?" Kori asked.

"Thank god you alive Kori," Richard said and then fell asleep on the ground. A few hours later Richard woke up and saw that Kori was still sleeping. He got up and saw that she was wearing the bracelet he gave her. It was gold and said Kori and or the dot on the "I" thing it was an emerald. Richard smiled and then went to try and start a fire.

Kori woke up and looked around, it was dark, but there was a fire in what looked like a cave. Kori looked around and heard the sound of the water and then she heard something move in the bushes. Kori screamed and Richard came running out to see what happened, then he smiled to see Kori awake.

"Um good to see you're awake," Richard said and then picked Kori up and brought her over to the fire.

"Here, I dried it so you wouldn't freeze to death," Richard said, handing his dry shirt to Kori.

"Thank you Richard," Kori said and put it on. Even though the shirt had been in mug and water it still sort of smelled like Richard. Kori smiled and then it stopped raining and it became a little lighter because the moon light was shining in through the clouds.

"Richard where are we?" Kori asked, looking around. She saw the water fall, the cave they were in, all around them bushes and trees. It was a pretty nice place being the fact they fell off a water fall into it.

"I don't know, but you should probably get cleaned up," Richard said. Kori looked at herself and there was mug all over her, she looked horrible.

"How?" Kori asked.

"The water fall. I'll go try and find us some food while you get cleaned up," Richard said and then walked off into the bushes. Kori stood up and then started to strip down into her bra and lace panties. (She was wearing a bra, but she was so cold it showed anyway)

Kori walked over to the edge of the water and dipped her foot into it. Surprisingly it wasn't cold, but warm like the water she took showers in. Kori walked into the water until it became too deep so she started to swim. Kori was swimming around the water fall and found a rock right behind the water fall. Kori stood on that and started to clean herself off.

The water from the water fall was warmer then the water in the lagoon and felt good on Kori's freezing body. She was cleaning herself for about five minutes and then Richard came back in. Kori was turned around so Richard could see her butt, and panties. The panties were red and there was a diamond "R" on it.

Richard then smiled as he got an idea. He stripped down into his black with red hearts boxers. In the biggest heart it said, Kori Anders. Richard quietly swam into the water and snuck up on Kori. Then he stood up on the rock and pushed her! Kori went falling into the water screaming.

When she came up to the surface she looked to see what pushed her and saw Richard laughing and pointing at her. Kori started laughing because she got an idea. She got up onto the rock and then kissed him. While she was kissing him she pushed him and Richard fell into the water. Kori now was the one laughing on top of the rock and then Richard pulled her in.

So here they are splashing water at eachother and laughing. Then they sat down on the rock and then Kori looked at his boxers and saw the heart with her name in it. She started laughing again and almost fell over.

"Nice boxers," Kori said between laughs. Richard looked down and then saw what her underwear said.

"You too," Richard said and then started laughing with Kori. When they both stopped laughing they stared at each other. Each of them was thinking about each other and they were thinking they looked pretty hot. Then Richard grabbed Kori by her waste and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. (finally)

Kori started kissing back and soon they were making out. Kori pulled away and looked into Richard's eyes.

"Promise you won't cheat on me again?" Kori asked, looking into Richard's blue eyes.

"I promise, and if I do you can kill me because I'd probably die without you," Richard said and then they started making out again.

I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE

Thank you everybody for the reviews and I'm going to update the 10th chapter within the next week. And yes they are back together!

The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


	10. It's About Time

Kori woke up to find Richard's arm around her waist. She looked around and they were still on the weird rock/ bed thing. It looked like it was day because Kori could see everything well, but it was still dark. Kori looked up into the sky and there were big black clouds covering the sun.

"Great, now it's going to rain," Kori said and then it started to rain and Richard woke up.

"Wow, it really cold," Richard said and then got his clothes from the side of the lagoon and went into the cave to start a fire. (He's still wearing his boxers he just never got his clothes from side off the lagoon. Oh and Richard found fruit in the weird forest thing so they have food)

Kori grabbed her dress that was clean now because she put it in the water and then dried it so she put that on. Then she walked over and sat down next to Richard.

"Richard we need to find a way out of here," Kori said staring at the fire.

"Ya I know, but I don't know how. I searched around and I didn't find anything, all I found was the edge of a cliff looking over the city. And no we can't go down it," Richard said before Kori could speak.

"Then we have to go back up the water fall," Kori said still looking at the fire. Richard turned to look at her.

"Kori are you crazy!? Climbing up that?" Richard asked pointing to the waterfall.

'Ya I'm talking about climbing up that. Richard all we have to do is tie each other together and then start to climb up the waterfall. It's not that hard,' Kori said and then looked at Richard.

"Fine," Richard said and then Kori stood up.

"Where you going?" Richard asked, standing up also.

"I'm gonna go find something we can use as rope," Kori said and then walked off into the bushes. Richard followed her and about 20 minutes later they came back with a really strong vine and some sharp sticks to help them climb up the water fall. They tied themselves together and then swam to the rock behind the waterfall.

"Ready?" Richard asked.

"Ready," Kori responded and then they started to climb up the waterfall. They dug the rocks into the side on the waterfall one at a time getting closer and closer to the top. When they were about 5 feet from the water fall they reached a problem, getting around the water fall and up onto the ground. They moved to the side so that now they were next to the water and then they started to climb again. Richard reached the top and was pulling himself up when the vine snapped. Kori accidentally cut the rope with her rock. Kori screamed as she started to fall, but Richard caught her just in time.

"Richard pull me up!" Kori screamed as she looked below her at the water. Richard grabbed Kori's other arm and slowly started to pull her up. Kori fell on top of Richard and was breathing heavily, she lay her head on his chest and then quickly got off him.

"Thanks," Kori said and then untied herself from the vine, Richard also untied himself and stood up.

"We should follow this weird slide thing to find the trail again," Richard said and then started walking up the side of the slide thing. After about a half an hour they made it back to the trail… and then fell on the ground because they were so tired.

"That was not fun," Kori said, taking deep breaths.

"I wouldn't say that," Richard said with a smile and then kissed Kori. They stood up and started walking back down the trail, and it was light out so they could see where they were going. After about an hour they came to town laughing. They had been talking about Xavier and Barbra the whole way back and they still were. They were walking down the side walk and passed by Xavier and Barbra, but they didn't care.

"I can't believe you went out with Barbra. She is such a slut!" Kori said to Richard.

"Ya. But you and Xavier! Why him, he's so dumb!" Richard said back between laughs.

"Ya I know, but he was hot," Kori said and then they turned the corner leaving Xavier and Barbra with their mouths open. They walked to Richard's house still talking and then sat down on the couch. Alfred came in yelling at them to get off the WHITE couch, and right now they were brown. They went upstairs and Kori got in to take a shower, well she was taking the shower Alfred got her some clothes from her house. Kori went downstairs to find Richard waiting on the couch with a smile on his face. He was wearing and red t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and all black converse.

"Ready for a ride?" Richard asked as he stood up and then kissed Kori.

"Where to?" Kori asked after they pulled away.

"Anywhere you want," Richard said and then started walking to his red motorcycle. (He has more then one; I mean he's Richard Grayson! He has to have more then one motorcycle.) Kori walked up from behind him and said,

"In that case I want to go Japan."

"Why Japan?" Richard asked looking at Kori.

"Because that's the only other language I can speak," Kori said with a smile and then started to walk off.

"Well then I guess I'm gonna need lessons, because we're going to Japan," Richard said and then started to walk away from Kori.

"Where you going?" Kori asked, stopping.

"I'll be right back, just wait for me," Richard said and then ran up the stairs to find Bruce.

"Bruce I'm gonna leave for like two years!" Richard yelled as he walked into Bruce's office. Bruce turned around and stared at him.

"Why?" Bruce simply asked.

"I'm going with my girlfriend," Richard said with a smile.

"Barbra?" Bruce asked, making an odd face.

"No, Kori. See you in a couple years," Richard said and then started walking back down the stairs to leave.

"It's about time," Bruce said with a smile and then heard the roar of the motorcycle as it sped down the road.

IT'S ABOUT TIME IT'S ABOUT TIME IT'S ABOUT TIME IT'S ABOUT TIME IT'S ABOUT TIME IT'S ABOUT TIME IT'S ABOUT TIME IT'S ABOUT TIME IT'S ABOUT TIME

Chapter 10 is done!! Sorry it took so long to finish, lots of homework for math. There is only one more chapter and that is the after chapter, but there might be two after chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews! You all have been so nice with reviews.

The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


	11. Gaining Weight

It had been two years and like they promised they had come back from Japan, with very good news. They were getting married and wanted everybody to go to Japan with them for the wedding.

"Bruce we're back!" Richard yelled as he walked into his old house. Alfred came to the door with a warm smile.

"Master Dick you have returned. And Miss Anders, great to see you too," Alfred said and then Kori hugged him.

"It's great to see you too Alfred, and please call me Mrs. Grayson," Kori said with a smile and then walked off to with Richard to find Bruce. They found Bruce in his room watching The Batman in his bed, with Batman pajamas on.

"Hey Bruce," Richard said from the door way.

"Richard! I was waiting for you to come back,' Bruce said as he stood up and gave Richard a hug.

"Hello Bruce," Kori said from behind Richard.

"Kori! You too! I'm so happy to see you to together," Bruce said and then hugged her also.

"Oh yes we are together, but we're going back to Japan. And we'd like it if you came with us for about 2 months," Richard cut in.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"We're getting married!" Kori said happily and then hugged Richard. Bruce just stayed there and didn't move… or say anything.

"Bruce are you not happy for us?" Kori asked in her sad voice.

"I'm sorry Bruce but no mater what you say we're getting married," Richard said, stepping forward. And then Bruce hugged him.

"Of course I'm happy! Anybody but Barbra and you picked the perfect one!" Bruce said and then hugged Kori also.

"Thank you Bruce. Then you will come to Japan for the wedding?" Kori asked.

'Why not get married here?' Bruce asked.

"We are going to get married in Japanese garden with a view of the mountain behind us," Kori said.

"Then I would love to come. When are we leaving to go back to Japan?" Bruce asked.

"Later tonight. Now please Richard we must go tell our friends," Kori said and then dragged Richard out of the room. So they told Rachel, Garfield, Victor, and Karen. They were thinking about asking Carmen to go but she would try to hurt Kori so they left her out. It had been two days later and everybody was in Japan.

"We're in Japan!" Garfield yelled and then ran around in circles only to have Rachel trip him and he did a face plant into the ground.

"Hey!" Garfield yelled at Rachel and sat up.

"I couldn't resist," Rachel said with a smile and then walked off. Garfield stood up and ran after her. While they were having their fun going to book stores and comic book stores, Victor and Karen were eating at an All You Can Eat restaurant. The chief started yelling at them because they ate too much so they left to find another place to eat. And while they were doing that Bruce was watching Batman! And while he was doing that Kori was dress shopping and Richard was looking for a suit. Kori called Rachel and Karen on her cell and asked if they could help her find a dress, Richard called the guys and asked if they could help him find a suit. So they left to help them.

After they found the perfect dress, pale pink dress that was strapless, they left to the place where the wedding would take place. It was beautiful. The sun was setting and the mountain looked pink. The flowers from the pink trees were flying through the air with the wind. It was warm and everything was perfect.

"If only we could get married today," Kori said to Richard who was next to her.

"There will be another perfect day," Richard said and then kissed Kori.

"Maybe so, but it won't be like this," Kori said and then kissed Richard passionately on the lips. Kori wrapped he arms around Richard's neck and Richard pulled kori closer to him. Everybody started clapping as they pulled away. It was the day of their wedding and just as Richard promised the day was perfect. Kori was in her dress and she looked beautiful, and Richard was in his white suit with a pink rose in his jacket pocket.

Kori and Richard walked down the lane holding hands. Bruce was the best man and Rachel was the bride's maid. Everybody got out of their seats and walked over to the garden where it was grassy with stepping stones and table with food and wine on it. Everything was perfect and nobody could ruin this day… it could only get better.

Garfield took Rachel to the edge of garden where there were purple flowers.

Garfield got down on his knee and asked Rachel,

"Rachel will you marry me?" Garfield asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes" Rachel said and then started crying tears if joy.

"Yes?" Garfield asked, standing up.

"Yes," Rachel said louder and then Garfield picked her up swung her around in a circle only to kiss her when he stopped.

"I love you Rachel," Garfield said.

"I love you too Garfield," Rachel said and then kissed him again. Once they were done kissing eachother and talking about stuff they went up just in time for the cutting of the cake. Garfield went over to Richard and Victor.

"Did she say yes?" Victor asked, elbowing Gar in the side lightly.

"Yes," Gar said and then started smiling.

"That's great man. I'm really happy for you," Richard said.

Rachel went over to Kori and Karen with a smile on her face.

"Ok why are you smiling?" Karen asked looking at Rachel. Rachel's wearing a lavender dress and Karen was wearing a light yellow dress.

"Garfield asked me," Rachel said and her smile got even bigger.

"Oh my gosh!! That's so great!" Kori said and hugged her.

"Ya it took him long enough," Karen said. smiling. Kori went to find Richard, when she found him he asked,

"Kori are you gaining weight?" Richard asked, looking at Kori's stomach.

"Yes, do you have a problem with me gaining weight because I'm carrying your child?" Kori asked and then smiled.

"What?!" Richard asked, chocking on his drink.

"We're gonna have baby," Kori said happily and then Richard hugged her.

"What do you want to name her… or him?" Richard asked.

"Its going to be a boy and I want to name _him _Ryan," Kori said.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," Richard said and then kissed Kori.

Well everybody was happy. Kori and Richard moved back to Jump City but kept their house in Japan. Rachel and Garfield got married in Mexico because that's where Garfield wanted to go for vacation so they made the wedding there also. Karen and Victor are waiting for a baby boy, and Bruce is still watching Batman on Saturdays.


	12. The End

"Richard you're going to be late for work!" Kori yelled up the stairs. Richard came running down the stairs and gave Kori a quick kiss and before he got into his car he yelled,

"Tell Ryan I said bye," Richard said and then took off down the road. Richard, Kori, and Ryan live in a house by the beach. It's two stories high and has a great view of beach and the whole room lights up when the sun is setting. They live in Jump City. They had a really big T.V and an overall really big house. Rachel and Garfield had a girl named Samantha with brown hair and big purple eyes. Her and Ryan have been the best of friends since they were born. Rachel and Garfield live in Gothem City in a one story house.

Ryan has Richard's black hair and Kori's green eyes. He was really smart and a very sexy smile, just like his father. They have reason to believe that Ryan has a crush on Sam, but they think it was just a one time thing. Victor and Karen have a boy and girl. The boy's name is John and the girls name is Shinoa. They live in Steel City in a three story house.

Everybody was happy. Richard was now the owner of Wayne Enterprises and Kori is a part time model. Garfield is a stay home dad because Rachel is a famous author so she earns all the money. Victor is a famous football player and Karen is a fashion designer with her own line called Sting. Everybody was happy and there lives are just the way they wanted them.

Now as for Barbra, Roy, Allen, Kate, Carmen, and Xavier. Xavier is an alcoholic and Barbra is a whore and also Xavier's wife. Allen is a scientist and is dating a girl he met in collage named Catherine. Kate and Carmen are both married to Roy and they don't have a problem sharing Roy. (They are such sluts!)

That is the end of my story! Sorry but there will be no sequel. Thank you to everybody that sent in their reviews!

The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


End file.
